custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Buildjaegersfans
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Centurion Fist! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse Apologies for not getting back to you sooner, was busy. Honestly I've kind of moved on from my stuff here now so go nuts; I reverted the previous edit on principle because it was done without permission, but since you asked nicely it's okay now. That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 12:28, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Dragoon Hunta Dragoon Hunta get destroyed in 2034, so I don't believe he could have been in Project Extinction. ''The Eye In The Sky'' 13:00, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Ill try my best, no promises though. Ralphie60374 (talk) 01:45, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Pacific Rim 2 (contd) Hey Buildjaegersfans, I saw taht you asked me to find 12 Jaegers fit for the Last Line of Defense, and here they are. To be honest, I chose random Jaegers from the Jaeger category, and tried my best to find the most advanced or ones that might out a little spin on the plot. Below is all of the information for the 12, and I hope I've done a good job finding them. Ok, so if you don't have this already, there's Falco Vortex, but i think you made that, so yeah. A second one is Lupo Knight Lupo Knight is an active Mk VI Jaeger stationed at the Sicily Shatterdome in Italy. The design looks to be based off of Striker Eureka, and its history is coming soon. Third one: Maroon Crusade. Mk. V Jaeger piloted by husband/wife duo. Currently retired, but perhaps can be brought back to service. Modeled after Coyote Tango. Origin: Mexico. 4: Sierra Vigilant Mk. V, Active, already has Pacific Rim 2 in the description, however, it is included in Operation Extinction, and not Last Line of Defense. 5: Condottiere Axial This is an older Jaeger (Mark III), AKA Nuclear Mercenary. Tasked with the defense of San Marino, and one of the last remaining active Mk. IIIs. Head of Striker and the torso of Cherno. Satus: Operational. 6: Challenger Rex Another Jaeger bearing the mysterious "Pacific Rim 2" heading, with coming soon. Mk. III Origin, Singapore (may need to check that, comments say origin is wrong). Went missing for 16 years after being severely damaged. 7: Basilisk Zephyr Article under construction, request access from GipsyDangerAnimations for editing. Mk. IV, information is limited, status is active. 8: Leatherneck Omega Request editing perms from Randommer701. Status, active, Mk. VI, Defense of Istanbul, limited information, 19 Kaiju kills. 9: White Eagle Participated in Operation Polish Pitfall, limited info, Mk. IV . 10: Sapphire Thunder Mk. VI, participated in Operation Plish Pitfall, status: active. 10: Bubonic Vaporizer Mk. V, in service, origin: UK. Participated in Operation Underworld. Request editing perms from Flatomb878 11: Hammerhead Mk. VI, retired, again, could be brought out of retirement and upgrdaed perhaps. Request editing access from Sargentsarge. 9 Kaiju kills. 12: Guardian Foxtrot South Korean Jaeger built in response to Korean Knifehead attack, Mk. V, holy crap overpowered (might need some tuning down). Status: Active. That'll be all. Let me know if there are any problems, and I look forward to talking to you again. Ralphie60374 (talk) 02:29, January 28, 2018 (UTC) I'll work on it, might take a while though Ralphie60374 (talk) 21:14, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Last Line of Defense Hello again, Buildjaegersfans. I've been looking through the Jaegers and I've come up with a few. Some are made by you, BTW :3. 1. Summit Cobalt Mk. IV, by you. I'm going to assume it's operational since it doesn't say. There's very limited information, but it has 6 Kaiju kills and that's good. (I'll add some stuff on there if I have time). 2. Prime Meridian Mk. IV, retired, *sigh*, maybe we can bring it out of retirement? Request editing perms from Ahalosniper. Part of the PPDC, awesome backstory and details. 3. Recon Angel Mk. VII (holy crap), AND a stealth Jaeger. This is too cool. However, the article is under construction and has very limited information. The author requests that you request editing perms from him/her (StealthAngel351). Ok, that's all for now, let me know if you need more, and I'll be glad to help. Ralphie60374 (talk) 00:51, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Paladin Ultra I'm not sure how to get a picture for Paladin Ultra, but I'll do what I can... Ralphie60374 (talk) 00:08, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Got the picture. I also found one for Intrepid Resolve. Ralphie60374 (talk) 02:25, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Please DO NOT hurt ANY OTACHIS for me it makes me sad :',( ~otachi~ Re: Missions from Buildjaegersfans Yes sir Ralphie60374 (talk) 16:31, February 18, 2018 (UTC) I am confusion sir, by what you mean by post a pic of my creation on the designer. Zulu It's from the NATO phonetic alphabet. Means "z" Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) 14:23, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Tempest Greet'ns. Actually, Tempest is a multi-user project headed by User:Lieutenant Davis, so if you want to use any of the material in it or join, it's him you'll want to ask. As for what it is, it's simply an association of member users' works, organized so nothing conflicts with the Pacific Rim canon. Say if canon states Argentina only contributed one Jaeger, for example, we wouldn't both make one, or if the one was named in canon, we wouldn't make a new one that would conflict. Speaking of which, Chrome Brutus was actually a canon Jaeger I just gave a mention to. Over on Halo Fanon, we do expanded versions of canon characters all the time, so I think you taking a Jaeger mentioned in canon and making it bigger than the mentions it had is a great plan to go forward with, but as it stands, a lot of that text looks like it was copy-pasted from Scourge's. There's no Writer template on Chrome Brutus, but it could be mistaken for plagiarism depending on what you plan to do with the article. I know you're acting in good faith, just wanting to contribute, but if you want that to be the article for Chrome Brutus in Tempest, I'd ask you to at least rewrite it in your own words, looking at the story from the viewpoint of Chrome Brutus and its pilots, say starting with when its Shatterdome got the call and deployed the Jaeger and ending with what it might've done during the clean-up. From there, you can look to any other canon information on the Jaeger from the canon Pacific Rim Wiki and include what's known, then filling in the gaps as you see fit. Regards, That Damn Sniper 20:50, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Re:Mission Dear Buildjaegersfans, Thanks for the Jaeger, although I rather create my own ones haha. Hope thats fine with you. Also do note according to Travis no Jaegers have the same name components. OmegaAtom (talk) 14:37, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Formal warning For some time now you have been editing the substantial content of other users' pages without acquiring their permission to do so. I am asking you now to stop doing this, messing with other people's content is not okay. This not a request, it is a demand issued in my capacity as an administrator. This is your first and only warning; if you continue to edit content that doesn't belong to you without the permission of the original creator(s) you will receive a ban. --That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 11:59, March 29, 2018 (UTC) About what nitro blaze? I already told him that I'm leaving it alone :/ Buildjaegersfans (talk) 10:39, March 30, 2018 (UTC)